Children of the wish
by MechaBunny
Summary: Robin has been severely hurt during a mission and nothing seems to be able to save him. Is this it? It also seems at the same time of the happenings, a cult of previously, dead children have risen to stand beside their one, true master. Shall Robin join them and why does the master seem so interested in Robin?
1. My choice

**This is my first story, ever. Like, in my entire life! I have never written more than four pages before and that was for schoolwork- But as a friend once said 'you really don't have to be an author to write as long as you're good at reading the stories of other people, since there is no more inspiration to be found than there.' And really, OCs?! Yeah, right! That will definitly work!**

** No seriously, I'm sorry for the OCs but I try my best to keep them to a minimum- but with a great script comes a greater sacrifice! Please stay with me 'til the end. And good luck to all you awespiring authors!  
**

* * *

Have you ever got the feeling that whenever you try to help- always ends with you in hell?

Rachel was having just that feeling while running.

She had already gone trough this several times already. Each time she even thought about stopping, going against the flow only became harder. The need to do good while trying to keep a neutral part in the war that usually plagued Gotham daily was taking its toll on Rachel.

Bruises, cuts and a scarred mind was all she ever gained. What she lost was an altogether different story though, a story were _friends_ could be included. You'd think by growing up in a city like _Gotham_ would stifle that heroic pull but it only grew stronger in her mind every day.

Every. Day.

Rachel had always known about her desires, her wants and needs- or so she thought. The need to be a hero. The want to stand beside such legends as the Batman or Superman himself was a common dream, but for Rachel the desire to be a hero was more than common. She was- how cheesy it ever may sound, 'ready for everything'. Or so she thought.

This time she'd been trying to save a kid.

A kid she barely knew.

She remembered seeing the typical 'bullies-threatening-a-kid-in-the-schoolyard-situa tion' about an hour after school's ended. Her instincts kicked in before she could react- She'd ran forward and sucker punched the 'leader' in the face before she even knew what she was doing. If she hadn't recognized the guy before she sure as hell wouldn't now.

Rachel had actually expected being chased. Being hunted down by a group of merciless wolves that only wanted to please their pack master would be an expected event. But she must say she took it cool. Like, it wasn't like they would kill her after she got caught, right?

**Right?!**

"_What's wrong with me? __Why am I even doing this in the first place?__ Doesn't this city have enough of heroes already!?",_Rachel thought while running on- 'such myths as the Batman and his notorious sidekicks, how come they never saved her hide while she was fighting for their sake. _For justice._'

"_This is ridiculous! Why should I have to feel ashamed of feeling to do good?"_

Come to think about it, she had been running quite a while now, the streetlights were becoming brighter and brighter while the sun was setting behind her. Soon the dark alleys would be creeping with shadows, rats and drug dealers.

"Come back her you bitch!", the screaming of the bullies brought Rachel's thoughts back. If she didn't do anything soon they would catch up to her and...she dared not think about it right now and shuddered while panting hard.

A quick turn to the left caught the followers off guard and the sound of bodies colliding left a smirk on Rachel's face. The smile vanished instantly though when she realized that the alley ended in a dead end.

"_Oh shit!"_

Looking at both sides as she tries to find a hiding place when she spots the kid she tried to save earlier from the notorious bullies, trembling behind a trashcan.

"What are you doing here!? **Get out of here!**", before they find us both, she thought bitterly.

Unfortunately for the both of them the restless pack of bullies seemed to pass by their hiding place during that exact moment and judging by the sound of feet who just stopped- they had a pretty good idea of their location.

"Well, well, well- Look who we got here!" The leader, or so Rachel would guess- judging by the black eye, said sounding both triumphant and excited.

"You're lucky I'm not one of those delinquents who would prefer pain before 'punishment'", he smiled wickedly and pulled out a knife, "'cause you see, I'm at the top of my grade and my parents are gonna wonder were I got _this_ and as such, your 'punishment' will be more than severe", he said with a knack against his black eye, "and I just can't let you go spilling my secret now can I?" he said as he slowly crept closer, knife in hand while the others just watched- Blood hadn't been spilled for a while and they were thrilled.

Rachel was slowly reaching her stress-limit and while her blood pounded loudly against her ears she could barely hear herself say something in the lines of, "But what about him?".

Turning to the small boy, still trembling against the corner of the dumpster the older boy holding a knife just chuckled.

"Oh him- I can just feed him to my dog when I'm done with you. He even looks like food already so what difference does it make?!"

"**That is a lie!"**

The boy stumbled back, a bit startled at her tone of voice but quickly recollected himself.

"That is a lie! There is a clear difference between food and people. Innocent people like him! They- People are not your playthings, not as long as I live! Over my body I'll let you-", I did not know were that came from. I do not know why I said that and I sure as hell didn't know why I even started.

But one thing was clear. It was over now.

With a knife in my stomach.

_I feel as I slowly fall over, the knife still in the boy's hand being slowly pulled out allowing a free flow of my precious blood, leaving my body in streams._

_It feels weird. Kinda fuzzy around the edges but not really painful. What hurts though is the face of the little boy that I tried to protect earlier._

_He is all alone now._

_His frightened face in the pale light, gazing at my lifeless body, fills me with such sorrow. In my whole life of wanting to be a superhero, or at least a hero, the only life I ever tried to save, I failed. Because I couldn't be a hero._

_My murderer looms over my body and as he turns to the next victim something incredible happens, or so I think._

_As the smaller boy frantically tries to back away from the older boy drawing closer with his weapon drawn, time seems to stop. As a light envelops my body and a high-pitched sound fills my ears, rendering my senses useless, I **feel **a voice. Inside of me. _

_The voice is calling me. Calling my name._

"Rachel, I have seen you. Seen you as you **are- **I have seen your hopes, your dreams and your ambition for a better world", the voice pauses for a second, "I can help you, Rachel, I know you better than you know yourself and I know that you could make a great hero, **my** great hero! Join me and my cause and I will grant you a power that you could only dream of."

_The voice within me is pulling at my core, never in my life, or afterlife have I wanted something so badly. To be a hero and the power to make everything right! Maybe I should feel more suspicious but I don't- I won't give up my dream, not yet! Not while I have so much to still live for!_

"_Forgive me... I accept, but who are you?"_

"Child, for you I am your deepest desire and wish, though no wish is stronger than mine. You may call me, Wishmaster."

* * *

And as the voices faded the scream of a long forgotten boy sounded in the night.


	2. Amiss

"Local authorities has finally announced the identity body of the ten year old boy, found yesterday by the Ghotam Police Department- though since the victim was a minor and no word has yet been given, his identity will remain a secret to the public. Though for the other party, presumably, involved in the case is fourteen year old 'Rachel Winston', who according to eyewitnesses had been seen together with the victim on a schoolyard about two hours before the murder. The girl has been missing since and the police suspects..."

The reporter on the other side of the screen kept talking but Dick had since long tuned out. The killing of a child in Gotham, _his _city, had greatly alarmed him when he first had heard about it from his mentor but he knew that there was nothing he could do. -Batman had mostly blamed himself and had seen to shut him off the case on an early stage, and Dick knew better than to argue.

"As for the evidence the it all seems to point in the direction of the missing link- the girl were easily identified by her fellow classmates and eyewitnesses as..."

The screen seemed to show the picture of five boys all smiling against the camera, Dick narrowed his eyes. According to Batman the boys seemed to know more than any actual eyewitness would have known. They had apparently been able to pinpoint the smallest of details as the exact minute as when they spotted both the girl and the boy in a 'heated argument' after school. According to the boys the both of them had been seen using drugs or to smoke after school together and that it wouldn't have been surprising if one of them had become high and just finished the other one off.

-A lot of bullshit if you asked Dick, but so far there was no proof.

"You seem troubled my friend," Kaldur came up from behind and placed his hand on Dick's shoulder. For a while they both just stood there and watched the remaining of the program, "Come now. I fear that Wally is getting ahead of himself in the search for snacks."

Dick just nodded for himself and brushed Kaldur's hand off his shoulder as he exited the pawn shop.

As he came outside Dick paused for a moment to look up. It was the fourteenth of February and it had been snowing for days. You'd think that since living in a place called 'Happy Harbor' there would only be time for sunshine and happy times, not below zero temperature and freezing just by poking out of the cave the check out the weather. -Speaking of the cave, they had never before realized how lucky it was that the cave had previously been equipped with a heater-system or the whole team had been turned into icicles by now.

As he was still thinking about the team Kaldur exited the shop after him. The girls; Artemis, M'gann, Zatanna and even Racquel, had decided to hold one big Valentines-day-party today, instead of having everyone go on separate dates together. As such, the boys had been shooed out to get food, snacks and most importantly- gifts, while the girls tidied up and prepared for the party.

He couldn't help but sigh out loud at the task. It was a lot harder than you would expect to get something for a person you liked without getting, rejected, it would seem. And sure, Megan would probably not really care about whatever trinket Connor would give her but since he had never even heard about the holiday before, Dick silently cursed those mind-boggling gnomes in his head, he didn't even get that much. So while they had decided to split into teams to make things easier for Connor- Dick strongly suspected that Wally was just using Superboy as a carrier.

Dick slowly started to walk away from the pawn shop, taking the lead with Kaldur in tow through the snow covered streets. He had a feeling that something was bound to happen, it was like an itch or like the calm before the storm and did not really care to listen while Kaldur attempted to start a conversation between the two of them. It didn't take long for Kaldur to get the memo:

"Are you are still troubled about the murder?", he cautiously turned to his teammate; "Geez, of course not Kaldur, that's Batmans job." Though in his mind Dick was really wondering whether or not that statement really was true. He **was** worried about the murder but not so much about the case but rather for something else entirely, he just couldn't recall exactly **what.** What had him so worried?

"Sorry." He barely nodded as a girl pushed by him and disappeared into the crowd- she kinda looked like... Nah.

And thus he kept on walking.

* * *

Razelle was silently fuming for herself as she kept on walking through the crowd of people. Mindless beasts! She could destroy them if she wanted to! If only...

She swept her regular black jacket tighter against her brightly colored, orange suit underneath.

To think that only yesterday she was one of them, filled with hope and adoration for those _superheroes_, whose only goal was to preserve these beings. The thought disgusted her to no end.

She could still remember waking up and feeling the surge of power coming from her master, arousing her and filling her with purpose. Until this morning she would never even dreamed about owning such a power. Everything was so much clearer now; she could see the particles in the air, hear how the water froze and feel every person in the crowd. The strength within her had grown too and according to her master she would soon also start to develop an entirely new ability, one completely unique to her- since it turned out that Razelle was not the only child under masters care...

"_Razelle... Awaken!"_

_I quickly sat up from my previously sleeping condition. Dully, I noted that my surrounding was...shining? Curiously I peeked out from under the covers of my eyes, careful not to hurt them under the light, and dumbly realized that the room I had been sleeping in **w****asn****'t my room!** _

_'Where am I', I wondered and glanced down at my legs. The covers were very soft and almost transparent, and as I lifted my gaze I took notice of the room that was completely barren except for the bed. The walls seemed to be made out of the same transparent material as the covers, except for being a bit more blue, and shinier. Something that I also noted was what I was wearing. -A skin tight, orange suit that shone with such intensity in the light so that my eyes almost hurt. _

_While I wondered how I even had been able to sleep in such a bright setting a** voice** interrupted my thoughts:_

"_Don't worry child. You are safe. You are home. Here, come and meet me in my room, let us meet face to face and- there is someone that I want you to meet."_

_And just like that, the voice disappeared and only confusion was left in it's wake. 'Home? What home, and what am I doing here?', still I chose to get up from the bed and curiously looked around for something resembling an exit. I soon realized that the 'walls' really was light shining through the ceiling in blue streams and that you could practically exit through any wall of your choosing._

_I kept walking for a while, passing through several light-walls on my way until I found an actual wall made out of some kind of dark-blue crystal. I followed the wall until I found a staircase leading upwards towards more shining, blue lights._

"_Ah. Razelle, how nice of you to finally join me."_

_My head snapped up from watching the giant light-pillars that seemed to have sprung from the ceiling in two symmetrical lines the second I entered the room- at the voice at the far side at the room. It was a room that seemed like it could go on for miles if not for the crystal throne, surrounded by light-pillars, that seemed like it had been roughly cut out from the far wall. I bore my eyes on it's occupant._

_It was a creature made out of utmost beauty. At first glance it seemed like it was made out of pure shining crystal just like the fake walls but after watching it for a while you could see that it had more rounded features, 'Like crystal but at the same time it's not', I quietly thought for myself as I approached the creature at the throne. It's long, pointy ears perked up behind the long dark-blue hair. As I came closer it seemed just comfortable with watching me with- wha? 'It's eyes! It has no eyes!', I almost stopped when she realized that in place for eyes the creature seemed to have a pair of blue, permanently closed eyelids without either eyelashes or brows._

_It's sockets narrowed as I approached and it's mouth turned in to a loop-sided grin as two rows of sharp, shining teeth were shown. Once again it spoke, but not with words:_

"_Welcome Razelle, I trust you remember me by now?", it bent down a bit from it's seat, the throne was much larger than I expected now that I stood at the foot of the stairs leading to the seat, "If not, then let's refresh your memories."_

_At those words my brain was filled with information from yesterday, I felt my legs bend as I brought my hands up to the sides of my head. It felt like I wanted to scream but I couldn't. Sooner than later it ended and I rose from my knees._

"_Those bastards... They killed me didn't they?", I could feel how the blood had drained from my face and I would guess that I looked about as white as a sheet by now, "The boy? Did he...did you save him?"_

_The creature closed it's mouth and cocked it's head to the side, "No, I didn't save him. But the bigger question is; why couldn't **you** save him?"_

_I just stared at the creature, my eyes started to feel like saucers when I finally spluttered; "Me? But I'm powerless? Worthless even. Not like you. You're-", and at that moment I realized that I didn't even know the strength of this creature. At first glance you could tell it was beautiful, like a polished diamond, and you could also tell that it was mysterious. A beautiful and mysterious creature- but the power? The power just **was** there. Almost like an aura, not crushing or anything just, personal._

"_Oh child. Of course I had the power to save him, I just lacked the means to do so", the voice was soothing and I almost gave her the satisfaction of me asking about what she meant, "But with you by my side we shall accomplish the means and gain so much more in the process, than a simple human life."_

_I halted my question before it left my mouth and I just stared at this creature, this Wishmaster, as I recalled our meeting from earlier,"But I thought you said that you would fulfill my wish? Becoming a hero and saving peoples lives is what I want to do. It's not something I can control, really", I said as I sheepishly rubbed my feet together and stared at the crystal covered ground. 'Man, is everything here made out of crystal or what?'_

_The being on the throne stared at me with a look of indifference and said;_

"_I never said I would fulfill your wishes just because you wanted me to. I am **the Wishmaster**, meaning I control all wishes- even yours", I couldn't wonder but to wonder what that was supposed to mean as I once again glanced upwards towards the Wishmaster, "I mean that since **I **fulfilled **your **wish, you belong to me, even your name, dear Rachel," she once again gave me a loop-sided grin, "Moving on, your wish was never to save the boy- or anyone else for that matter, only to own the power to do so" this time when I looked at the creature it seemed like it could- and did, stare right through me, "I shall have you know that you're not the first child to ever ask me for help and you shall certainly not be the last one either," it said with a wave of it's hand, making the wall of light by the stairs part and letting in a group of colorful, ill-matched children through, "And I shall have you know that I am a **she **and that you would do best to call me Master from now on, Razelle."_

_And with those words my master, 'I should accept it for now', I thought, rose from her seat and calmly walked down the stairs of the throne, beckoning me to follow. Incidentally I noted that we were about the same height but as I followed I and saw how the light around us seemed to weave itself together behind my master's back, I forgot all about it. The light seemed to be forming a shining white cape that only seemed to grow longer and longer while hanging loosely from my master's shoulders._

_As we neared the group of children they all seemed to stop and fall to their knees in respect for my master- the weirdest thing was that I actually had gotten the same idea when my eyes first fell on the creature on the throne. I also noted that some of the children didn't even seem human. One boy was completely black and only had one electrical blue eye poking out of the side of his, somewhat, pointy head. Some children just seemed disfigured but could still be seen as humans as one girl had a completely black visor obstructing her eyes. _

_I wondered if she was blind but dismissed the idea since she seemed to be the leader of the group, "Master, we hadn't expected you back already. Did you find what you was looking for?" she said with a brief glance at me. _

"_No, I did not find what I was looking for", it seemed like she wanted to sigh, "But fortunately I found someone that might help us with the job", she turned to me, "This is Razelle. She is new so I was hoping that you and your team might help her- teach her in my absence", master smiled but for a moment it almost seemed like she had an evil glint in her eye, "Do remember though that this isn't one of your toys so be careful not to, break her...- at least not until your done."_

_And with those words she disappeared in a flash of light and I was left for my destiny._

* * *

After that Razelle had been left with the group of children. The leader, or Red that Razelle liked to call her since her outfit had been gray with red highlights and details had welcomed her and shown her around the place while explaining everything that she should know of it. Apparently there were hundreds of kids living in the crystal-like palace and all of them had been saved by the master in some way, like her. Something that Razelle actually found a bit scary was the fact that though some children didn't exactly always come from the same planets- none of them aged.

Apparently Red had been deemed a witch in the 15th century and had lost her eyesight in the fire which had been meant to kill her. But since she had been saved by the all-master she had gotten her eyesight back. Red had told her that the reason that she hides her eyes is entirely different as to being blind- but rather as a necessary defense from her powers.

"Powers?" Razelle had asked at the time but Red had just shrugged her shoulders and told her that being chosen as a **child of the wish** just granted you such gifts. Razelle had also learned that except of getting a completely unique ability you would also gain certain benefits such as enhanced strength and speed, along with the rest of your senses.

After a bit of nagging Red had finally told her of her own power, she apparently had the ability to repel everything in her line of sight and though no one around her could die, most of the time, it was simply annoying to not being able to get close to anyone without looking at them or pushing them away.

Directly after that, Red had taken her and the rest of her team to the 'exit', a giant archway who seemed to lead to absolute nothingness, by judging the blackness beyond that is. "This is the only way out, you can return here whenever you want by simply calling for our master in your mind but if you ever want to head out you need to have a task or just master's permission. If not you'll just end up somewhere on the globe and you might at least expect punishment by the time you get back- if you ever pull a stunt like that."

When Razelle had asked what kind of tasks she would be doing since she had overheard her master and Red talking about a 'job' for her- The black, pointy one-eyed alien had just growled at me. Feeling as if she had just stepped on a mine, Razelle shut up.

"Aw, don't mind Peeler here. He wouldn't hurt a fly. And you do know that we're invincible, right?!" The one who had spoken was a boy from the group, he had been completely covered in bandages and while she at the time couldn't figure out how someone who was apparently invincible ever could get hurt, the other boy- 'Peeler', had reached over and grabbed him by the neck. Everything seemed okay at first, if not for the boy's terrified expression, until all his skin fell **off!**

Razelle had been able to see almost all the veins and muscles underneath!

'That certainly explained the bandages', she thought dryly, and as she kept on walking trhough the snow covered streets. It had seemed extremely shocking and disturbing at first but after a while Razelle had became used to witnessing some of the other children- or teens sometimes, fight and get hurt just to immediately heal or not getting hurt at all thanks to their 'invincible' skin.

The whole experience had made her awestruck wanting to have a power of her own, sooner than later and as such she had decided to ask Red about it after the tour of the place- which apparently just was a giant crystal with pinnacles and towers, suspended in Earths orbit, "Kinda like the Watchtower, then", Razelle had commented while Red just had stared dumbfounded at her, it was granted since she had been born during the 15th century. Funny thing was that from what Razelle had gathered from her visit, so far, on the planet's surface, was that no one had yet taken notice of the Crystal just outside of Earth. But then again, it was Wishmaster's home and according to Red and all the other kids that Razelle had yet to ask, the all-master was some kind of divinity. A deity, a powerful being, maybe even god herself if you would believe most of them.

By midday Razelle had heard enough of the Crystal, Wishmaster and even the reason for her being there, instead she had wanted to know about the humans, her family and what actually happened to the boy that she had attempted to save.

Red had showed a face that meant that she was disgusted- since no one ever could see her eyes she always showed more than was necessary of her feelings, and had taken her to a room with a perfectly smooth and clear wall. She had showed Razelle how to 'turn on' the wall and it had suddenly turned into a screen full of colors and pictures from all over the world. Red had also showed her how to switch 'channels' and they were soon watching the same program that a certain little bird had previously been watching.

On the program the reporter had been talking about the murder of the young boy that Rachel, 'not Razelle', she had reminded herself, were suspected of. The city of Gotham was no stranger to murders but when there was a minor victim and a minor suspect too no less...

Well, it wasn't pretty but it wasn't until the program had ended that Red finally started talking. She talked most about the ways in which the world worked, ways such as how things like _justice _worked among other things. At the end of the talk Razelle's eyes was feeling pretty moist, like she wanted to cry but couldn't.

It wasn't really because she understood the world better, having her walls shattered and forced to see the ugly truth.

It wasn't really because the superheroes and the idols that she had loved and respected since she was just a little girl turned out to be fake.

She had run from the room because she couldn't believe what had been said on the screen- That her parents actually suspected her of killing a person, a boy no less! And that the real culprits, her mind had darkened as she remembered the leader of the bullies when he had been standing over her- knife in her stomach, had been freed without a mere thought.

At the end of her run she had ended up at the archway again and without a thought she had run through...

'Ending up here', she ended with a sigh. She had turned out to be in an alley, apparently in a place called _Happy Harbor_, a funny name to give a place with so much snow. She had easily stolen the black jacket in the crowd, she didn't know why she had done it, perhaps just to feel like she actually fitted in.

"Sorry", she had bumped into a boy and just blurted it out, it wasn't like she actually felt sorry for him. It wasn't like she felt sorry for anyone.

He hadn't recognized her apology- he probably didn't care, no one did.

* * *

"_**Robin. Robin this is Batman, come in."**_ The communicator on his hip just sparked to life.

"Robin here," he took the widget and turned to Kaldur who had also noticed the communicator in his hand, "and Aqualad too. Something up?"

The voice on the other end paused for a second before it came back up again; _**"You could say that..."**_


	3. It has begun

"_**It seems like Sportsmaster is acting up again. According to the distress signal that we just got from a security guard, he is currently robbing a bank in Happy Harbor."**_

"Really? Isn't that just perfect?", Dick laughed as he hurried over to a more secluded spot of the street before relaying the message to Kaldur.

He could almost hear how Batman on the other end scowled; _**"True, and The League has already taken that into consideration. We suspect that Sportsmaster is just attempting to make a diversion for something bigger- your mission is to engage Sportsmaster while we figure out what the real motive behind this 'plan' might be."**_

This time it was Dick's turn to scowl. Being sent on a mission was fun, but having to know that someone else was having a more important mission was just pathetic. It was liked being promised a masterpiece but in the end just getting a cheap knock-off. Did The League really expect them to stay as a junior team forever, or what?

Kaldur's look was indifferent but even Dick could tell that he was frustrated at The League attempts to baby them.

"_**Richard, **__**t**__**here is no time to argue! **__**Assemble the team as soon as possible and don't fight me on this one- you will be needing the whole team!"**_ Damn Batman! He always seemed to be able to feel whenDick for once felt like charging headfirst into a fight.

"_**I have already sent the coordinates and I would like for you to show up there as soon as possible, **_**with the whole team**_**"**_, the voice seemed to pause for a while, _**"And Dick...take care."**_

Dick felt stunned. It wasn't often that The Dark Knight showed consideration for him, especially not while in his 'Batman-persona' He was so shocked that he almost missed the "Batman signing out" -part, but was able to form a reply.

Kaldur just gave him a questioning look that Dick just waved away. He pointed in the direction of the bank and the both of them started running against it through the snow.

But while he contacted his teammates, both those at the mall and those still in the cave, Dick couldn't help but to wonder about the sinking feeling in his stomach. Briefly he wondered if Batman too, had felt it but he quickly dismissed the idea and kept on running.

* * *

They were finally here!

The run to the bank hadn't taken long but considering that time were of essence, it had felt longer. Waaaaaay longer.

Especially since when they finally reached the right street, Wally was already waiting for them, goggles and all. He smirked as Robin whipped out his belt and fastened it around his waist and as Aqualad brought out both of his water-bearers. He turned them against the ground and the three of them watched as the snow slowly melted and turned into blades made out of water.

"Ok, so whats the plan Rob? I hope I'm not ruining anything by leaving Supey in the dust or so?!" Wally immediately started babbling but shut up as Dick held up two fingers; "Two words Wally: Don't worry- We'll do this by ourselves and we will be fine."

'As always', Dick added with an afterthought thinking back to the last time the three of them vent on an adventure by their own.

Wally just smiled but Kaldur appeared worried.

"But Robin, you do remember what Batman said, didn't you? Even I could tell that he wanted the whole team on this mission. Wouldn't it be bad if we just neglected his orders?", he lowered his swords for a bit showing that he didn't like the idea of having to charge into an enemy without any means of backup.

Robin turned to Aqualad and gave him his serious-look, or at least the most of it since you couldn't really see his eyes behind the dark glasses.

"Didn't you hear what Batman said?! He told us to show up as soon as possible and if we wait for too long Sportsmaster might get away!"

Thankfully Kaldur seemed to buy it, but what Dick didn't tell him though was that Batman didn't really care whether or not they actually caught Sportsmaster or not since he was just a decoy. But he could just claim that he had forgotten all about it after they had accomplished their assignment. No problem.

They quickly made up a plan of attack as soon as Robin had hacked himself into the building's mainframe from the outside. It seemed like Sportsmaster were not alone in the heist as he himself monitored the work of the goons on the ground while he himself stood on a walkway that, according to the buildings blueprints, ran along the wall high up in the ceiling, except for a part of it that crossed the middle of the room. Apparently the bank was being renovated and that the walkways were usually used by the builders.

'It could become a problem', Robin silently thought for himself seeing as it would give Sportsmaster an advantage, should they met him head on.

The bank was of a simple build- one way in, one way out. The three heroes had been standing right around the corner the whole time and watched two goons, dressed in civilian clothing in front of the doors that clearly said 'Closed'. No one from the outside could tell what was actually going on inside of the bank, at least not until the robbers would come running to the black van waiting just across the street, with their stolen money.

According to the security cameras inside, all the bank's visitors and workers had been collected and was being kept under watch in the lobby by goons with machine guns as other minions was walking back and forth, emptying the vault a bit more for every turn into the lobby. Luckily none of the hostages appeared to be hurt but that would quickly change, should they chose to rush in recklessly without a plan.

Sometimes it was good to have a genius on your side.

* * *

The plan was easy:

Robin would find a vent to get inside in secrecy while Aqualad would storm the front door- knocking down the two civilian clad goons in the process and draw the attention from Kid Flash whose part of the plan was to follow Aqualad through the doors and to use his super-speed to rid all the goons inside of their weapons. It was a good plan, though Robin had not yet told any of them about what to do about Sportsmaster up on the walkway. But for now the most important part of the plan was to free the hostages and make sure that they got out of the building- before the real party began.

At his signal Aqualad began running against the front doors, taking both guards by surprise and striking them down before they got time to draw their weapons. The civilians that were on street seemed to notice the racket and though some were just curious others became deathly afraid and began running from the scene. The atlantean didn't appear to care though as he cut open the lock on the doors and ran in.

At the corner Kid Flash turned to Robin who nodded in confirmation, "Go", Kid Flash threw a smile and began running to Aqualad's aid as Robin himself looked up towards the roof. He brought out his grappling hook and aimed it against at the top of a drainpipe that ran horizontally against the wall and swung himself up to the top.

He had it all figured out. According to the blueprints there would be a single, big window in the ceiling that he could use to get in and take out Sportsmaster from behind while he stood on the walkway directly below.

The only problem with his plan was the fact that he had promised both Aqualad _and _Kid Flash that he would get in through a vent nearby the corner were they had first assessed the situation- and not try to face the enemy head on. But hey, if they didn't stop Sportsmaster now he would probably just ruin the day some other time so way take the risk?

He jumped up and nimbly landed on the roof. He turned around and-

'Ah- Shit!', Robin located the skylight but the moment he saw it he also noticed a detonator. A detonator with blinking, red lights.

With barely seconds to spare he jumped out of the way as the detonator blew the window sky-high leaving a smoking, gaping hole in the ceiling.

Suddenly the sound of rotor blades cutting through air could be heard and Robin shifted his gaze towards a black helicopter, emerging through the smoke.

While it was slowly sinking down to the same level as the roof a grappling hook could be seen being shot from the hole, clinging to the chopper.

Even though the smoke from the blasted window had made it harder to see, Robin could still make out the sight of Sportsmaster- swinging himself through the skylight with a bag over his shoulder. Probably just a small part of the stolen money, but it was no less stolen!

"Hey you! Don't you think that the people that actually earned that money deserves it more than you?! If so, just drop it and I'll see about letting you go-", if the thought of making a bad move hadn't entered Robins mind before, it sure did now.

Sportsmaster and turned around and let go of the rope with a speed that could have rivaled The Flash's and suddenly whipped out a gun from nowhere. He shot against Robin who cartwheeled away on the snow covered roof and began taunting his enemy:

"Hey, what's with the gun? I only thought that you only used sports equipment and such stuff!", he once again rolled out of the way as Sportsmaster jumped forward, attempting to hit the annoying teen of the roof.

Robin turned around and brought out two birdarangs, set for stun. Sportsmaster easily swatted them out of the way with a staff and threw himself forward, one again trying to knock down Robin.

Even though he flipped back at the last second the staff still hit his left arm pretty bad, he threw it behind him as his right hand reached for another birdarang. When Robin looked up he noticed that Sportsmaster was no longer in his line of sight.

'Too late!', he turned around and was greeted with the sight of Sportsmaster charging at him with full force- It wasn't until now that he noticed how the staff in reality was a javelin, with a really sharp edge, 'This is it!'

Or not, apparently since Superboy chose that moment to crash the party, and almost the very roof they all stood on, as he fell down from the sky.

He growled at Sportsmaster and charged him as both he and Robin was still recovering from the shock.

Superboy crashed into Sportsmaster with all his strength but since the roof was frozen he slipped at the very last second and the impact weakened. Still, Sportsmaster was hit pretty hard and he skidded almost to the end of the roof before he stopped.

He appeared very pissed when he rose from the floor, snow all over him, and seemed to be talking into a communicator.

Robin was suddenly reminded of the helicopter as it dove for both him and Connor.

"Superboy! Take out that chopper!"

The clone didn't seem to comply at first but when one of the pilots opened the side door and brought out a machine gun Superboy jumped in Robins way- shielding him from the bullets. He cradled the smaller boy tight against his invincible skin to make sure no shot hit him. It wasn't until the rain of lead finally ended that Superboy let go of him and turned towards the chopper, rage in his eyes.

Now he had to buy yet another shirt. Again!

He jumped at it, wanting to tear it's rotors off but it avoided him at the last second. The pilot had prepared a new round of ammunition and tried to once again bring down the clone with his machine gun. The lead shower only caused Connor to grow more angry- he had completely forgotten about Sportsmaster and his teammate as he jumped to a nearby roof began throwing it's chimneys at the elusive chopper.

In the meantime Robin had been able to get up from his crouched position from being protected by Superboy.

His senses was still kind of dull after almost having been killed but he was lucky enough to evade Sportsmaster again as the villain threw another set of strikes with his javelin.

Without noticing, Robin had been slowly pushed back towards the hole that was no longer smoking, giving a clear view of the battle between Aqualad, Kid Flash and the goons still within the bank.

It seemed like his teammates were winning but Robin didn't have the time to check properly, seeing as he was losing his own battle.

He had gotten cut a couple of times, mostly along the arms but he had also gotten a deep gash by the javelin in his leg, and it was becoming a pain to stand up.

'This maybe wasn't such a good idea', he thought as he stood at the edge of the hole. It was a 30 feet drop to the floor, maybe ten if he aimed to jump down to the walkway...

"Hey kid!", his thoughts was interrupted by his opponent, "Catch!"

And so, Sportsmaster threw the bag that he had previously whore over his shoulder to Robin who clumsily caught it, he had expected that Sportsmaster would have tried to pull a stunt like that to push him over the edge.

What he hadn't expected though, was the javelin that came from behind the bag, striking him clean in the chest.

Robin dropped the bag on the ground as he gripped the spear. His gloves became red by his own blood and his sight began to dim as he slowly fell backwards over the edge.

As he fell, his glasses seemed to slip since the world no longer seemed dark. In fact, it was very bright. The light was soothing...

His last sight before he hit the floor and blacked out was Sportsmaster- grinning behind his mask.


	4. Listen to the heart

**Hi! I guess I haven't commented in a while- or put up a disclaimer, yet... **

**First the disclaimer: DISCLAIMER! I do not own Young Justice or Justice League nor do I claim that I do so!**

**And I'm sorry for you readers if you expect me to comment on every single chapter I write, it's mostly because I'm too lazy to do so but also because I'm not used to people caring about my opinions, especially not over the net. (Facebook? What's that?) I suck at everything that says 'comment' and 'like' :P.**

* * *

_No._

_No way._

_No. No. No._

_Stop!_

_Stop falling!_

Kid Flash stared horror-struck at the scene that was being displayed before him:

Robin was falling.

_His best friend was falling!_

Wally could just stand there, watching as Dick closed in on the floor, frozen in terror for his friends predicament. Fortunately Kaldur had no such qualms.

The moment Aqualad had seen Robin falling through the ceiling he had lifted himself up with his water-bearers, and was able to catch his teammate just in time.

As he brought Robin down he noticed that he weren't wearing his glasses- and that a six feet spear, was poking out of his chest.

The moment his feet touched the ground, dispersing the water, Wally came rushing forward, gasping at what he saw.

"No...", he took Robin's body from Aqualad and slowly set him down on the ground, lowering himself in the processes, "No-No-No- Why?!", maybe he had wanted to ask 'How?' but he already knew. He already how it had happened:

While he and Aqualad had stormed the bank and brought down more or less all the goons in the lobby, Robin had surely tried to find a way to get to Sportsmaster from behind. So while Kid Flash and Aqualad had been making sure that all the hostages got out, Dick had been fighting Sportsmaster all by himself. Simple as that.

But as Wally forces himself to remember what happened _after_ the skylight had blown and the smoke had covered his sight from Sportsmaster- he distinctly remembers a loud 'thud' that happened around the middle of the fight.

'Probably just Superboy being late to the party', he had thought the moment it happened, before just dismissing the thought to keep on fighting the goons.

But as he was reminded by the appearance of Superboy, he could not help but to wonder what had become of the clone.

His thoughts were answered by a blinding flash of light from the window in the ceiling, or what remained of it, and a cry of agony from Superboy. Mere seconds after that, the sound of rotor blades, slowly disappearing in the distance could be heard.

Even though he knew that they had just let their enemy escape, Kid Flash just couldn't bring himself to care as he cradled the body of his fallen teammate in his arms.

He didn't even look up as Connor finally came tumbling down the roof- Kaldur caught him but did not say anything as he slowly helped the clone off the floor.

"Sorry guys- The pilot...he tricked me and threw a flash grenade in my face when I wasn't paying attention...", he had yet to notice Kid Flash or Robin on the floor.

But Kid Flash did notice something: Robin had no pulse. Neither was he breathing.

He immediately reached for his communicator and almost screamed into it, fear evident in his voice:

"Megan! Where are you?! We need assistance- Right now!"

"What- What happened? We are on are way already, got a bit held up with the freezer actually..."

"Just hurry up! Robin is _**dying**_!"

Connor finally noticed his teammates on the floor, "Wally, Robin, what's-", he too froze as he saw the both of them but instead of just staring as Wally had done, he let out a pain-filled wail and crushed the nearest counter.

Kaldur didn't say anything, he just reached towards the spear, knowing that if he pulled it out, the damage would just become worse. -Instead he broke it on the middle, and kept breaking it until it was just inches from Robin's chest.

Kaldur couldn't stand to look at his fallen friend's face, he did notice though the small trail of blood that was running from his mouth down his chin.

"It's my fault! It's all my fault- if I hadn't been distracted by that chopper-"

"Shut up! Your not the only one feeling guilty Connor!", Wally couldn't believe what the clone had said. -They all knew he wasn't the only one.

The three just looked at each other as Wally, seeking cover from the guilt, could not help to look back at his friend's pale face and feel bad for what had happened.

He had practically known what would happen- and still he let it happen! He had known that Robin were the one to pull jokes on everybody, though he always valued the lives of his teammates.

Ever since Robin gotten the position as leader, he had never regretted a decision that would ultimately save the lives of his teammates and always took precautions to not endanger their lives on a mission. At least not as long as the mission went as planned, that is.

His communicator beeped, giving the signal that the bio-ship finally was in proximity to their position.

Superboy crouched down to Wally's level at the other side of Robin's body and plucked him up. The redhead made no move to stop him- he knew that Connor was stronger and could carry his friend steadier than he could.

"Come on, let's get you fixed."

And so they walked out of the bank, Kaldur leading them with the clone and hurt teammate in the middle and with Kid Flash exiting last. His gaze lingered on the ground as they stepped out in the white scenery.

Luckily, no one seemed to be around but the sound of sirens could be heard coming closer to their position.

-A wonder they hadn't gotten here already, but it was probably just as good seeing as they didn't have the time for any hold-ups.

Soon enough the bio-ship came soaring over the roofs and set down on the street just outside the bank. It's red surface standing out against the white.

Connor stepped in as soon as the ramp had been lowered enough and gently laid down his teammate on the temporary stretcher that had thankfully unfolded itself from the wall.

The sound of Megan entering made him turn. But she didn't look at him- instead she gasped as she saw Robin lying on the stretcher and immediately went for him.

M'gann checked for his pulse and when she found none gasped once again and started to hook him up with some weird machines and all sorts of contraptions. She tried to carefully remove his jacket but soon gave up. The jacket had been pierced too and removing it could be done later, hopefully.

"We need to get him back to base as soon as possible", as Wally and Kaldur came in through the opening she turned to them, "Kaldur, get us out of here while I need to monitor Robin's condition for the trip back. -Wally I want you to contact The League, my uncle preferably and Connor I want you to explain what happened to the others." She halted her words and looked back to the boy on the stretcher, "And to me, as soon as you get back."

The three of them just nodded, after all that had happened they had no problem letting her take charge, and entered 'the bridge', silent as they assumed their positions.

Kaldur sat down at the controls while Connor chose to stand as he looked over his fellow teammates that had been left behind.

He looked over their faces; most of them only seemed concerned for the teammate that had yet to show, while Artemis just appeared pissed at being left behind from the start.

Wally placed himself at a terminal.

While he was waiting for someone to pick up the call he was struck by a thought that was just a bit scarier than the thought of his teammate dying;

The thought of having to tell Batman about what had happened.

He gulped as the call went through, a voice asking what his business with The Justice League was. He slowly bent forward, took a calming breath, and told them of what had happened.

* * *

Batman was furious.

Not only had Robin defied his orders about waiting for the whole team- but also gotten hurt in the process!

Batman was currently walking with Martian Manhunter by his side down to the halls of The Watchtower, on their way of being beamed down to Mount Justice.

The bridge had intercepted a call from the Young Justice Team, requesting medical aid mere minutes before, and Batman had decided to come with the martian as he had been specifically requested for.

Apparently from what the two had gathered by the call, _someone _had _extensive, possibly severe injuries_. An interesting choice of words. Since it was Robin who was in charge of the mission Batman had connected the dots.

He probably felt ashamed of himself if he was the only one on the mission to get injured.

_Or,_ a small voice in Batman's head whispered, _He is unable to speak. Maybe even on the verge of death- and it will be all your fault!_

He ignored the voice of fatherly worry for his ward- for the moment, as they had reached their destination.

He let Manhunter beam himself down first, before he followed.

Whatever happened to his ward, he needed to see for himself.

* * *

The moment they had reached the base Superboy had rushed to the medical ward with Robin in his arms. Megan had flown behind him to set the 'patient' up before her uncle showed up.

Luckily, Black Canary was on a mission _far away_, completely unable to scold them since Kid Flash had apparently been very keen on not telling The League the truth about Robin's condition. He had only claimed that the damage was severe- not **this.**

In fact, with such damage anyone should be dead by now, even Robin.

Megan's thoughts wandered as she once again strapped her fallen comrade to different machines, meant to keep him alive.

Though he still had a heartbeat, weak, but a heartbeat nonetheless. Megan could only hope that her uncles skills, superior to that of a human's, would be enough to save Robins life.

Megan rose from her bent-over position as she had strapped Robin up and just stared at him, _he seemed so pale_. Connor put his arm over her shoulder and just stood there and held on, it was enough for her.

If they lost Robin... She was glad that only Superboy were there right then with her.

She burst into tears.

"Shh, it's okay Megan. Robin will be fine. Your uncle will help him, don't worry." He tried to reassure her.

"But- it's just that- I can't feel him anymore!" She said between the sobs.

Superboy didn't ask what she meant, but he guessed that she couldn't read Robin's mind anymore. It must feel terrible to truly _feel _when someone disappeared from your life.

"It's okay. Go meet up with your uncle. Tell him what happened and make sure that he hurries. I'll watch over Robin." He only smiled at her and took her hand in his.

"Okay. I'll be fine- Robin will be fine", Megan let go of his hand and turned to leave, "And thank you, Connor. If it weren't for you-", she didn't finish but just looked down on the ground, "Just wait- I'll be back soon", she didn't look back as she left.

Megan quickly flew through the mountain and as she came closer to the infamous 'Mission Room' she could swear she heard someone screaming.

Her unspoken question was answered as she finally flew into the room.

"Pink!? You were supposed to decorate the cave for the party- Not paint everything in **pink**!" Wally had temporarily forgotten the seriousness of the situation and started berate the female part of the team, mostly Artemis.

"Really Wally?! Don't you know what the point of having a party is? -To relax!Who could ever be serious in a _Mission Room _whose walls is completely pink?!"

"Exactly! This is a serious situation, were we are forced to be-"

It was during that exact moment Martian Manhunter and...Batman chose to enter the room from just have being beamed down from The Watchtower.

Martian Manhunter's eyes widened at the new color of the cave but Batman just narrowed his eyes as he looked down on Kid Flash.

"Where is he?!", he didn't use his _most _intimidating voice but it was intimidating nonetheless. Especially since Kid Flash already seemed to have resigned to his fate ever since he lied about the extent of Robin's _condition._

Wally shut his mouth, he quivered in his shoes at the thought of having to answer the Dark Knight as Megan broke through.

"I put him in the medical ward- Please hurry up uncle!"

Martian Manhunter didn't bother questioning his niece about what had happened, but he had a feeling he would be able to see for himself soon enough, and just flew after her as M'Gann showed the way to the medical ward.

Batman threw one last glare at Kid Flash before he also followed.

As they reached the ward Megan let her uncle enter first.

Not much had changed except- had Robin really been that pale before?

Superboy was sitting in the corner of the room seemingly ready for any danger that should seek to harm his hurt teammate. He relaxed as he saw Megan and Martian Manhunter entering.

The martian once again widened his eyes as he saw the young boy on the bed. He was as pale as sheet and as he searched for Robin's mind, thanks to his telepathic abilities, could tell that he had no brain activity.

He immediately set to work.

As the martian felt Batman coming closer to the medical ward he sent his niece and her teammate on their way. M'Gann passed Batman in the doorway, and in one way she was glad that she no longer were in the room.

* * *

At the sight of his ward The Dark Knight could not help but to feel his normally cold and confident character waver. Dick looked like he was dying.

In fact Batman would have mistaken him for being dead already if not for the slow, faltering heartbeat that was interpreted as steady 'beeps'.

His eyes turned to what Martian Manhunter was picking at and he almost felt like screaming when he saw that Dick's chest had been _impaled. _

"My old friend, this part is crucial- maybe you should..."

Batman didn't answer as he just turned around and went out the door.

As he was slowly wandering through the halls of the cave he tried to remember the last time he had felt like this.

He frowned as he thought back to the day when both of his parents had died before his eyes. Even then he hadn't felt the way he felt know.

Back then he had only been a child, a child with dreams and hopes for the future that had been so hopelessly crushed by the incident. But back then, even though had he felt like it had been his fault, his parents hadn't died because of him.

But right now... Dick was dying, and it was all his fault.

If he hadn't taken Dick in as his sidekick- Hell, Dick would have lived a better life if he hadn't even been taken in by Batman at all. Dick wouldn't need to be in this position.

_'__He wouldn't be __impaled right now and dying if it wasn't for me'._

Wherever he went, Batman could only hear the sound of Robins increasingly weakening heart. He soon realized that the sound was being amplified through the cave's speakers.

Martian Manhunter sure had gotten his wits in a twist if he had felt like that would soothe him.

In reality he only felt worse than ever as the almost non-existent heartbeat grew weaker and weaker.

Batman looked up and realized he had already reached the Mission Room, not wanting to hear the sound of his ward's life disappearing, he stepped up the pace to the middle of the room.

He wanted to get beamed out as soon as possible. He just wanted to escape from these feelings but faltered in his steps as he realized something.

He turned to the Team that had taken refuge in the corner of the room, maybe not wanting to leave the sound of their teammate's heartbeat or the pink color that in some way seemed to lighten the mood- okay, maybe not that one.

The trainees had perked up when they had heard him enter. Since Megan and Connor had left the medical room no word had yet been given on Robin's condition, they all heard the heartbeats but no one could tell for sure.

Zatanna looked ready to burst into tears.

Batman stepped up to the team and placed himself mere inches from Kid Flash, who for once didn't look like fainting at The Dark Knight's presence.

His normally warm and jolly eyes had turned cold at his friend's woe and his head was filled with the exact thought as Batman's. Revenge.

"Who did this?" Batman stared in to his eyes at point-blank range.

"I think you already have the answer to that question." Wally stared back while Batman growled.

"Sportsmaster...!"

He turned around attempting to beam himself out as the most horrifying sound he'd ever heard was blared out of the cave's speakers.

The sound of his son's heartbeat stopping and being replaced by one steady 'beep'.

Forever ringing, the 'beep' sang through the halls of the cave, signaling that a life they all knew and loved, had died.


	5. No reason

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it...**

* * *

_As the steady, one toned 'beep' rang through the halls of the cave, the world seemed to grow an endless amount smaller._

_To think that only yesterday, we was planning for the night for the party. We tried coming up with ideas for gifts or just nice things to say to our dates. I remember laughing at him for being 'too serious' and in the end we just gave up and decided to play Modern Warfare instead. _

_Where did all that time go?_

_Without no explanation I am suddenly reminded by a conversation we once had about a year ago. I distinctly remembers it through the haze in my mind. It had been about some TV-show that we both liked. Some drama/suspension shit like that, and our conversation had been about what actually happens when a character that is vital to the story, dies._

_My friend had just said that all actions in a drama was necessary for the plot's sake. Even the sacrifices of beloved characters. But are they really necessary?_

_I didn't get it back then- I still don't._

_Is a sacrifice always necessary for the progression of a story?_

_Are the lives of the other characters just meant to keep playing their roles, forgetting their fallen comrades for the sake of a story?_

_And if it is necessary for a person to die for the sake of a godforsaken script, then what kind of **fucking **fairy-tale is this?!_

_**I can't take it anymore!**_

_It feels like I am walking on air, but at the same time like I am rushing through fog. With no real idea of where I am going I only try to follow the stream of people, that all seem to follow one Dark blur in front of my vision._

_**If I felt like this- then how bad did he feel?**_

_We come to a stop at a very white room..._

_A Green blur tries to stop the Dark blur, muffled voices are breaking through my barriers- Did I put them there?_

_The fog starts to lift as the Dark blur finally pushes the Green blur aside and we all rush into the room. The moment I enter I see him..._

_In one moment all my memories return and completely smashes the barriers in my mind. I scream._

* * *

The moment that Robin's heart gave up I knew there was nothing I could do to save him. I also knew that since I had let his heart's condition be amplified through the speakers, so there were only so much time to prepare for Batman's reaction.

J'onn knew that he hadn't done anything wrong. In fact he hadn't really been able to do anything since the spear had pierced the aortic and scratched both lungs. It had meant an immediate blood loss but the lack of brain activity had probably meant trauma.

It was a good guess that a combination of both had been enough to kill him but at the same time it seemed weird that he had been able to hold one for so long. The poor boy probably knew what had been happening, somewhere in his own mind- maybe he even tried to hold on. Maybe he couldn't bear it anymore...

The sound of rushing footsteps and the soft fluttering of a cape reaches John's ears. Too late he tries to stop the Dark Knight in the doorway. The father pushes past him and sees his son. His dead son.

Dick is unnaturally pale as he lies on the bed. More blood have streamed from his wounds, both from his chest and from the various gashes he got from Sportsmaster. The **red** stands out against the _white_.

Batman stands by his Robin's side, watching the boy he took in and raised as his ward, his apprentice, **his son!**

The Dark Knight falls to his knees and a scream can be heard. Batman doesn't need to turn around to know that it was Kid Flash, Dick's best friend.

If it weren't for J'onn, if it weren't for the children- Batman would have probably done the same. He would have screamed the pain away.

* * *

_'Uhhn- what happened?', I slowly open my eyes and look around. White. _

_'Huh? I must have hit my head real hard on that floor, it's almost like in the movies were they wake up and immediately asks if they're in... Shit!', I start to feel a bit woozy, my breathing comes in as ragged breaths and a sharp pain can be felt from my chest area. _

_Quickly I sit up and see the small end of the javelin, still poking out of my chest, "No! No-No-No-No-NO! It can't be- I can't be dead!? Can I!?", I briefly checked over my head for a halo. I didn't know whether I should laugh or cry for not having one._

"_Unfortunately for you my child, you have already passed from the world of the living." A voice entered the white. I turned around to answer but found no one._

"_Oh child. You must not be afraid. I wish you no harm, I speak to you through your mind in order to help you!", the bodiless voice continued speaking._

"_-Huh?! Help me?! With what exactly, seeing as I am dead and all, whatever in the world could you ever hope to help me with?", I know I shouldn't be so rude to someone that actually took time to speak with me from 'the other side', but I didn't ask to be disturbed!_

_The voice seemed to pause for a second, seemingly upset with **his insolence**, "That is precisely why I am here Richard. You are dead, and there is no power in this world that could change that- except for me." I halted my words for a moment. _

_If what the voice spoke of was true, maybe I could return to my team, to my friends, to my father. The idea seemed promising but deep down I knew that everything had it's price. Especially a deal with the devil._

"_So what do you want in exchange for reviving me? My soul?!"_

"_In exchange?", the voice seemed amused, "Well actually I didn't tell you but I'm not just for reviving You see I can do a lot of things, especially for people I like, and I like you as I do with all my children so I-", "Children? Are you- I'm not one of your children!"_

_The voice seemed to once again be hurt by his insolence. **'****How dare this human speak to her in this way! Normally she would have won over them by now, but this one was- different. ****If Wishmaster had learned something during her stay on Earth, it was that all and every child claimed to be different.**_

_**Of course they were all different, but that was completely normal for a child on this planet- this child though, was different.****'**_

"_Hello, creepy voice! Where did you go?", I looked around._

_The voice had yet to answer as the fog of my mind seemed to part and through it came a- blue thing? I blinked, the fog seemed to transform itself into some kind of cape. It hung loosely at the creature's shoulders as it stepped closer. I took an uncertain step backwards as it started to speak- at least I think so since it didn't move it's lips._

"_You are different Richard Grayson. You have heard my offer, your heart's deepest desire, to reunite with your friends and family- yet still you hesitate?", the blue thing stared curiously at me with eyes looking like permanently closed eyelids- was it blind or what?_

"_But you still haven't told me what you want in exchange- and don't toy with me on this one, everyone knows that nothing's free, right? And you have yet to prove that you even is powerful enough to 'raise the dead', so why would I even believe you?"_

_The creature widened it's- eyes? And started to chuckle._

_I was pretty sure that the creature had lost it's mind by the time it started to laugh like a lunatic. It turned to me once again, a loop-sided grin on it's face._

"_Oh that one was funny, human!", by this time I was pretty freaked as it looked ready to either kill me, however that was possible seeing as I am already dead, or to just continue laughing, "Normally people ask me if I'm God, whoever that is, or just throw themselves at my feet- begging to have their wish fulfilled. I don't know what I prefer most- to have them adore me or to see them **squirm!**"_

_I started to notice how the environment had begun to grow darker, it also hit me how different this creature had acted since it showed it's true form. The creature also seemed to have noticed as it withdrew it's 'crazy face' and once again let the whiteness light up the surroundings._

"_Well, that was embarrassing", my words hitched in my throat, **'Embarrassing?!'.**_

"_I haven't shown that side in, ages...and certainly never before a human." It started to smile again, 'Oh God! Please no!', "Perhaps you are the one?"_

_The feeling of wanting to run-and-hide disappeared from my mind, "What? The one?", no comprendo..._

_It just continued smiling, showing all it's sharp teeth, "You'll see. But what was it now again that you said- ah, you wanted some proof of my powers?", it walked closer, "Well, I guess I could let you get some privileges since you are the first one to ask but-", by this time it stood right in front of me, mere inches from my face! I didn't dare to back away at the fear of angering it or making go back on it's word, my chest kind of hurt..._

"_You will still have to 'pay me back'." It closed it's mouth, one tooth sticking out._

_I actually didn't notice it before but seeing as the creature now were in, **close proximity **to me, I could clearly see that the 'it' actually was a 'she'. The sight was really distracting._

"_Just remember our deal, Richard- I will find you even if you don't."_

"_Can't we talk about it-", I tried to negotiate, I failed._

"_No. Besides,", she started to caress my cheek and slowly crept closer, daring me to move, "I like you. I want you- in more ways than I ever wanted the others."_

_As she continued to caress my cheek I desperately tried to recall, 'Others? The children?', but then she kept going:_

"_We will see each other again soon. Beware that I may be giving you more freedom than the others but it is your choice and this is the only way I know to keep you alive.", her lips touched mine and I still couldn't make up my mind if I wanted to push her away or just stay in this position forever but she ended it before I could._

"_My name is Wishmaster, do try to remember it."_

_And so everything white disappeared as it slowly turned to black. I was once again in the solace of my body._

_At the sound of a scream, my eyes flew open!_

* * *

**I can't believe that I actually managed to update today, especially because of everything that's going on right now. My dad's birthday is tomorrow, I have my first P.E lesson of the season (brrr) and on sunday I'm meeting my best friend that I haven't seen in like, forever. **

** As always, I am sorry for spelling mistakes- I am a noob and a faulty swede so don't blame _me _if the world ends- kidding. :D 'course it would be me!**


	6. Rebirth

**First: DISCLAIMER, and second: I have finally gotten my first review! It was by a guest named YJFanYeah, and I'll have you know that it was one of the sweetest things ever- right next to kittens and puppies. But my point is that when I begun writing this story I didn't expect anything- no reviews, no favourites, no followers and so on- So when someone actually responds with appreciation I am of course deeply moved. And you should sure try writing a story yourself, the appriciation is soo worth it.  
**

**So, I'm not really telling any of you to review or anything like that- only that getting a review has certainly made me wanna keep up to your standards and who knows, maybe a comment might change something fatal...like all the 'h's that I put in the 'wore' sentences. I am ashamed- but I am also a swede so the minute I noticed I removed all those 'h's but I wanted to give a heads up, just in case. **

* * *

When Dick woke up there was a moment of utter chaos and confusion.

One moment the machine that monitored Dick's heartbeat was completely silent, except for the single one-toned 'beep', that had been going on for awhile now- to suddenly start acting like crazy.

Kid Flash was on the floor, head between his knees, wailing, but fell silent as Batman and the rest of the team, standing in the doorway, had hopefully turned their gazes to the patient.

The crazy heartbeats were becoming unbearable as they were amplified through the speakers around the cave, until they finally began to slow down to a more normal beat.

Blue eyes opened, plainly visible to everybody as he turned his head to look at them all. Some faces were hopeful, but everyone else was just shocked at seeing him alive and well. _How was this possible!?_- you could almost hear their gears grind.

"That was a close call, huh?", the amount of relief that was being broadcast through the room right then, only proved his statement.

"Yeah, no kidding!", Artemis said as she tried to help Wally of the floor, "We all thought you were- dead." Robin only grimaced;

"Well- you could say I also believed I was dead, at least for a while...", he looked down on his knees. As he saw the blood of his previous wounds he was suddenly reminded by the cause for all pain and confusion.

He looked down at the edge of the javelin, Martian Manhunter may have been able to remove his shirt, but he hadn't dared to touch the spear.

Robin angrily started to try to push the edge of the javelin through the back of his chest- knowing that trying to pull it out from the front would probably kill him, again.

Everyone in the room turned from concerned to upset as they saw what he was doing. Batman who was the closest threw himself forward and grabbed Robins hands, hindering himself from causing himself more damage.

"No! Dick, we just got you back- you can worry about that later, for now just-"

"No! You don't understand! I am cured- I no longer feel _it _since it can't hurt me anymore!", he angrily pointed at the spear and tried to keep pushing, but Batman still held him back and just shook his head.

"No Dick. You've just woken up from the dead, or something like that- but the point is that you are not thinking rationally. It's natural for the body to try and expel foreign substances and materials- but this is not the way to do it!", Robin finally stopped trying to force the edge out of his body, his arms falling to his sides while Batman cautiously let him go.

"I'll have Martian Manhunter remove it later, okay?"

"Mm- if you say so..." Dick yawned and closed his eyes, he felt so tired.

The team had silently watched the duo's conversation, not wanting to interrupt. Zatanna had clung to Rocket, while watching the exchange, shedding tears of happiness for Robin's return. Wally could just stare.

His inner world had been blown to bits in one second- only to be rebuilt the next. It was all very confusing to Wally as he just stood there, watching his friend and his father, talking as if nothing ever happened.

Dick laughed to something Bruce said and looked around the room, finally noticing Wally.

"Hey pal!", he smiled and cocked his head to the side, "Missed me?"

If someone had passed by the cave that instant, maybe in an airplane, they would've most definitely had heard Kid Flash's reply.

It was an explosion of statements and gestures and colors. He was going on and on and kept ranting at Robin for being 'irresponsible' and 'the world's biggest idiot'- all while in superspeed-mode. He'd figured from the start that if he didn't- they would probably end up living for a couple of years or so in that ward.

The people outside of the conversation, such as the Team, Martian Manhunter and Batman, only saw Wally as a big blur as he went on and on with the ranting.

"-And most importantly, don't e_ver _do that to me again", he threw a quick look at the others in room, "Or to anyone else, got it!?"

Dick, who had been previously stunned by his friend's outburst, blinked a couple of times, and turned to him and his fellow team members, seriousness in his voice;

"I promise. I promise I won't cause anyone worry like that _ever _again- and if I do", he once again regained his happy-go-lucky face, "I'll let you beat me over the head with a furious Wally!"

Everyone laughed at that, but before anyone could continue Dick yawned again. At the sight of this Batman started to shoo the- mind Connor, teens from the room.

"I know that you'll have a _lot _to catch up with together but Di- Robin needs to rest", it was sure hard to keep them apart when he wasn't wearing the mask, "and J'onn needs some peace and quiet in order to get the spear out safely."

Everyone seemed to comply except for Kid Flash; who momentarily stopped in the doorway and Zatanna- who couldn't help herself to give Robin a quick peck on the cheek before she too, left.

He looked dumbly after her as he touched at the spot were her lips had touched his cheeks. Robin felt his face flush as Batman turned to him, a knowing look on his face.

"Shut up!"

"I haven't said anything Richard", he turned to the door, seemingly amused,"yet." He couldn't help but to toy with his ward after the rant he had gotten from his best friend as he exited the room, leaving the martian to his work.

The soft sound of a pillow hitting the other side of the door only confirmed his hopes- his ward still had his dignity, even after cheating death.

* * *

About two hours later- or more likely, after ages of check-ups and even more check-ups, Dick was finally allowed to leave the ward.

After removing the edge in his chest, Martian Manhunter had a truly astonishing experience while watching Dick's flesh mend itself over the hole which had been left by it. Robin had been surprised at first but then he had remembered the words of the creature in his mind, 'that they should meet again one day', and his excitement had dimmed.

Batman had heard of the incident by the martian and Dick had been forced to participate in more check-ups.

When the martian didn't find anything scientifically wrong with Dick he had let Batman take over; The Dark Knight checked mostly for poisons that could have laced the spear, or different kinds of nerve gases that could have given the optical illusion of Dick's flesh mending, but nothing came up.

Dick was quickly wearing down and after having been checked over for the fourth time by Batman he had went out like a light.

By the time he woke up Batman had, how much he may hate to say say it, called in 'the specialists'. But how much The Dark Knight may hate magic, he loved Dick even more and wanted to make sure that he was alright.

As soon as Zatarra- more or less known as Doctor Fate these days, showed up, another set of check-ups began, which for Dick meant; no more sleep.

After having trying out all his arsenal of spells meant to check the condition of the human body, Doctor Fate had stated that there was absolutely nothing wrong with Robin- except for his survival against hopeless odds and the mended spear wound. Though there seemed to be some distortions in the spells meant to scan his mind.

Up to that point, Dick had planned to keep his meeting with the blue creature a secret but when his father and almost half of the Justice League- that had showed up by _coincidence _when they had heard of Robin's death and revival- but to no end. He ended up confessing the truth anyway and even though he didn't show it, Dick could tell that Doctor Fate seemed troubled by his revelation.

Shortly after that, Dick was finally allowed to leave.

So now he was just steadily walking around the cave, sometime he would stop to just watch something he had never noticed before; like those cracks, or that old video game room that he and Wally totally forgot about, or that- Oh! God!

"What in the after-world happened to the mission room!?", Robin felt his voice crack slightly at the end, but he didn't care. The room was _pink_! **Friggin pink!**

Immediately after that I could hear the sounds of multiple pair of feet coming closer. The whole team entered shouting, "Robin!" or "Are you okay", while running to meet him as he opened his mouth and shut them all off:

"Whose idea was _this_? And _how _could you?!", several of the girls- scratch that, all the girls- except for Artemis, looked down on the ground with sheepish faces as he said that.

"Well..." Megan began, "We wanted to surprise you and to make sure that you did not feel too stiff or serious for the party, so..."

"The party?" Robin started as Kid Flash cut himself into the conversation;

"Yeah, it's horrible- isn't it?_ Too bad_ we won't be having the room in action since the party." He said with a voice that meant he wasn't sorry at all.

"Oh, just grow up!" Artemis shut him up with a playful slap on the head, "Nice eyes by the way!"

Robin unconsciously slapped a hand over his eyes as she mentioned it, heavily blushing. He had completely forgot about losing his glasses before.

Zatanna giggled, she had never noticed how cute Robin could be- the only side that you usually saw of him was the cool-headed, cunning leader or the smug teammate with few or any, self restraints.

But now- Now he was only a normal boy, or as normal as you can be without a mask, and he was blushing. _Blushing!_ It's like he'd never seen a girl before- that, or he just felt naked without his glasses.

"Umm, yeah... Thanks Artemis, I guess..." He finally removed his hand, everyone had already seen his face so what was the point, "So, about that party? What gives?"

Everyone looked down at that until Kaldur finally decided to break the silence;

"Well, since your _accident _happened we decided that having a party on the day of your demise wouldn't be _fitting_, or so to speak." 'You don't say.'

"Well, I am fine now, so what's stopping us?", he threw a quick glance at Zatanna.

"Duuude! Half the league is in the house! Do you think _they _would appreciate us having a party right under their noses?!" 'Wally, you genius.'

Robin put his hand under his chin, striking a pose that made it seem like he was thinking. "Well, if they stole _our _clubhouse- why don't we just steal theirs?", he said with a smile.

The rest of the team just stared at him, jaws dropped.

"Relax- I was only joking." They all shut up, but Rocket seemed to have gotten an idea:

"But wait, we may not be able to steal The Watchtower- but can't we can make it seem like it?" she cast a questioning look in Robin's way and he nodded, confirming that it was doable.

Everyone only else seemed confused as Robin got to work at one of the computer terminals installed in the wall.

At least until Robin begun to explain what he was doing, "If I can make it seem like The Watchtower has a security breach from an unknown source, maybe from the other side of the planet, The League will have their hands full for a couple of hours or so. Plus that if we're lucky, they'll never know that it was _we _who did it!", he told them all while having his back turned.

His finger swiftly danced over the keyboard as he hacked himself into The Watchtowers mainframe, they had installed more firewalls and added more traps since the last time, but it was still just as easy.

"Oh, okay," the rest of the team seemed to have finally caught up on their little plan, "But wait- If we're lucky?! What do you mean with that!?"

Dick just laughed as he typed in the final commands. The 'red alert' came online instantly and a whole lot of blaring.

The team covered their ears as a voice started to give orders through the speaker system and commanded all of the league members currently in the cave to return to The Watchtower. As the voice disappeared and the blaring of the alarm ceased, countless rushing sounds could be heard coming closer to the mission room.

"**Hide! Quick!" **

The Flash, Green Arrow, Aquaman and mostly mentors or other leaguers with ties to the Team, such as Speedy or Wonder Woman, came rushing through the doorway, hurrying to get beamed up to The Watchtower.

The last person who entered was Batman.

He curiously looked around the room, spotting the computer terminal. Dick bit down on his lip as he saw what his father was doing. They were all being held up in the ceiling and kept invisible by Megan. She was panting hard and Dick could only hope that she wouldn't strain herself deliberately- and that Batman wouldn't see through their disguise.

After examining the computer he once again took a look around the room, he turned his gaze to the ceiling and his eyes rested almost at the spot where Megan was. 'How in the **friggin'** hell had he heard her!?'

Batmans lips curled a bit, 'Of course they would come up with something like this.' But he couldn't be mad at Dick for wanting some freedom, especially not after having to watch him die. So he just let it go.

When Batman finally left they all let out a collective breath. Megan let them slowly sink to the floor and regained their visibility before she collapsed in Connors arms.

"I'm fine- I'm fine! Just a bit tired, that's all." She panted for a bit more, "So, whose up for a party?", she was answered with cheers- Robin just smiled.

* * *

About an hour later they were all set, they had been forced to hurry in fear of someone came back to check on them- mainly Black Canary, but no one had yet to show up or contact them so they were hopeful that the entire project would go without a hitch.

Currently, all the male members of the team were waiting for their dates in the mission-/ballroom, they had went and dressed for the party earlier- and for being such a fast guy, Kid Flash was sure slow when playing 'dress up' came into the picture. He couldn't decide what he was going for so Robin ended up picking out his style entirely.

He decided to go for a more hip and not too formal mood with Wally's clothes; a pair of black jeans, a pair of black sneakers with white shoelaces, a yellow T-shirt with a red flash in the middle- Wally's own doing, and a black leather jacket. Robin figured that Artemis would like that.

But before this, Dick couldn't imagine why they had been handed rooms with such large wardrobes in them with clothes of all kinds and purposes. Now he knew.

After that he had went and dressed himself. Dick now wore an ordinary white shirt for a more formal style, a pair of equally formal pants- and he still couldn't decide whether he should wear a tie or not. In the end he ended up choosing a blue tie but it only dangled loosely around his neck, giving of a more rebel-like look. He also slung a formal black jacket with blue highlights over his shoulder and he was all set.

They had previously put up some portable tables and chairs in the mission room before adding a stereo system and a couple of spotlights with _pink _light bulbs, courtesy of the girls. A giant banner with the words 'Happy Valentine's day!' had also been put up along one of the walls.

And since they had failed their mission to bring food and snacks before, Wally and Superboy had to take Sphere to be able to make it to town before the shops closed, but other than that there hadn't been much drama.

Now the only thing missing was the girls; _Their dates._

Dick sighed were he sat at a table with Wally. He turned to look at Connor and Kaldur, sitting at the table next to them; Connor wore the usual T-shirt -'surprise, surprise', but instead of his camos he wore normal jeans. He also wore a black bracelet with the 'superman'-insignia on it- a gift from Megan.

Kaldur on the other hand had made sure to dress up respectably by both atlantean and human customs. He whore almost the same clothes as Dick, except for the tie, and he would have put on a coat too but the idea had to be scrapped since it would be too hot to wear indoors. Instead he wore a traditional atlantean cape made of some sorts of seaweed, the material was orange and almost see-through.

Kaldur also added some decorations such as seashells on his outfit but he didn't wear any shoes- he had no need for them and his webbed feet made all footwear feel uncomfortable.

After waiting for half an hour Wally had finally had it- being a man of speed didn't give much space for patience. He rose from his seat and headed for the door.

"What are they doing in there? Saving the world?!", he grabbed the doorknob, every guy in the room rose from their seats to stop Wally before it was to late- when the door opened up from the other side.

"So- Saving the world, huh?", the moment Artemis showed up in the doorway Wally's face turned from mad to frightened in a second, "More like saving the night." She poke Wally in the chest, hard enough to make him stumble back a couple of steps before she entered and made a slight pirouette in the middle of the room.

"Ta daa! What do you think? Zatanna helped me pick it." By her words, all gazes in the room turned to Atremis' dress. It was too small in Dick's opinion, it was forest-green and it barely covered her thighs. The neckline had probably been placed as low as possible but her arrowhead-mark had been at the middle, so it covered something at least. For footwear she wore a pair of completely black high-heeled boots that grazed the top of her knees.

She looked like she was ready for anything.

Artmis had smiled at the others in the room as she had asked the question but turned to Wally- she wanted _his_ opinion!

Dick gave a silent prayer that Wally wouldn't say anything stupid- mostly because he he was too young to die.

"You look beautiful." '_What? Wally, is that you?__'_

Everyone in the room seemed stunned, except for Artemis who just smiled and grabbed Wally's hand. She dragged him away to the dance floor- leaving the others as Wally could only mouth a 'Sorry' before he happily followed his date.

He had greatly changed his opinion of the party after having Artemis _persuading _him- and all the snacks involved.

The rest of their dates came through the door soon after Artemis and Kid Flash left, and Robin must say, Zatanna was stunning!

She wore a long, dark-blue, sleeveless dress that completely covered her feet. The front of the dress held a pattern with sequins, the pattern was shaped like a couple of wings, stretching over the side to the back. Her long hair was released in a more natural style and in it she had weaved in different kinds of flowers, mostly white and blue ones, they truly stood out in her ebony colored hair and almost seemed to glisten.

"A small spell", she smiled as she walked up to Robin, "Magical flowers for a magical night." He took her outstretched hand and gladly showed her to the dance floor.

He threw a quick glance at the others dates.

Megan had dressed up in a pink dress with a lot of lace and a pair of pink shoes with pink bows, the style would have been fitting in the 80s, maybe the 90s- but she seemed so happy and Connor didn't care as long as she was satisfied. He only smiled and grabbed her hand, following Robin's lead.

Rocket came in last. She was dressed in a fiery red dress that stretched to the knees in the front but almost touched the floor in the back. The dress had long, sleek sleeves and on her feet she wore a pair of bright, red pumps.

The face she wore said something along the lines of: 'Come and get it, tough guy!', but Dick couldn't know for sure since he couldn't hear their conversation.

The song he and Zatanna was currently dancing to was a slow one. They rolled to the music- and as he twirled her for the third time Dick could no longer perceive the outside world. From now and to the end of this song, how cheesy it may seem, _she_ would be his world.

He smiled as he thought about it and once again put his hand on her hip as the turned to him.

"I would like to ask you something, if it's okay."

Robin was surprised by her tone but nodded, "How come you've never shown your eyes before?"

Dick was so shocked, but more of the fact that he actually managed to answer;

"It's always been my choice. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me." He said in a solemn tone.

"But don't you think that I deserve to see them?", she put her hands on both sides of Dick's face and looked straight into his eyes, "They are beautiful, Robin. Your eyes are the most magical ones that I've ever seen and I can't believe that you actually chose to hide them behind a mask!"

He turned his head, feeling a bit uncomfortable since the last time someone was this close to him was in his _dream, _but she forced him back with her hands and his gaze momentarily met hers.

"You must not be afraid of the magic that you've been given", she leaned in against him, her lips softly touching his, "Who knows, you might even like it."

He only smiled as their hands intertwined and their lips met- he would always be glad for what he'd been given to be able to remember this day.

The day of his rebirth.

* * *

**There you have it! I added the party after some consideration and I'm finally starting to get a grasp of the story. I guess it will be around ten chapters but I'm not sure and I might extend it. Anyway, in the next chapter Wishmaster will reappear and in order to avoid confusion I would like to explain Wishmaster's part of the story a bit more. I would like to begin with her origins:**

** Wishmaster was created one day in my mind but I guess that she'd been there for a far, far longer time. If you come to my house you may see many artworks such as paintings, drawings or even a small statue that I once did. To my parents I used the name Lady in Blue to explain her reason for appearing in more places than my other characters ever did. In the end she told(?) me her purpose or I just figured it out- Wishmaster's greatest fear has always been to end up alone. To live in a world with no one to turn to. Her motto is 'Love you in all ways possible', so she loved me in all ways that I knew of; as a mother, as a sister, as a protector, as master and as servant- and many, many more ways possible. She never loved me as a lover though...*evades a bullet* And so I have realesed the deity that I know as Wishmaster into the YJ-universe, just for the fun of it. The children though...Nah, 's not much of a story- but I thought, 'Why not?' and so the Cult was born. =)  
**


	7. The girl behind the mask

**Disclaimer: I do not own the YJ-universe but I own the rest of it- end of story. =P (not really...)**

* * *

"Master, we didn't expect you back already." The children who all saw her pass in the halls of Crystal, bowed as their master flew by them, seemingly in a hurry.

As she passed yet another row of colorful, bowing children she turned to one of them;

"You.", the boy seemed to jump at being spoken to directly, but didn't return with any sort of remark as he only nodded, he was used to this, "Yes master?".

'Good', was the only thought that passed through Wishmasters head, most children usually had to be _taught_ when you are to be curious and when not to be nosy. This one was one of the few exceptions.

"I have reason to believe that a very _interesting _child has made it's presence on Earth known... This child needs to be found and I want Vizor and her team to retrieve it. I need you to relay the message to Alec and her team- and to send her my way before they leave for the mission. You can do that right, hm?"

The boy just nodded again and shut his eyes in front of his fellows and his master. He had been made a **telepath** by the master- and was quite proud of the fact that he was the only one and the fastest messenger in the whole Crystal.

"It's done, master. She will see you soon." Wishmaster didn't even wait for the confirmation, and had been gone by the point the boy opened his eyes. He was powerful, as most or all of her children were, but he was also one of the few useful ones- a shame really, it's like the other ones was only meant to be decorations. Big, colorful dolls that can think and talk but won't do anything useful except for humoring you.

The thought somehow seemed, shallow. But as usual Wishmaster didn't care, she never cared about anything unless it could give her anything in return- and as expected, not much could.

However, this Robin. This _Richard Grayson, _maybe could.

The thought of finally getting what she had always been wishing for made Wishmaster feeling strangely giddy as she entered her throne room and placed herself on top of the crystal seat as she waited for Alec to enter. She only now realized that she had flown all the way from the gateway to Earth, when she could just have teleported or not even gone to the exit at all.

Sometimes she wondered why she even had that archway in her kingdom. Sure, she could use it to communicate with the children of Earth but she would never be able to pass through the gate herself, as she had no physical embodiment. _'That was at least one reason to keep the children around for...'_

She had always 'existed' that way. When she first was created in the _beginning_ she was merely the embodiment of the thoughts, hopes, dreams and ideals of all living beings in the universe. Soon she became the entire, spectral side of the universe itself.

It was as if by creating the first, unreachable wish, she had managed to separate herself from everything- just by creating the first wall between _dreams_ and **reality**.

Forced to watch through the invisible window of time she had learned to cope with the feeling of not being attached- not to life, not to weakness and certainly not to bonds.

Of course Wishmaster wasn't alone as an eternal being but that didn't mean they were common. During her whole existence she had only stumbled upon three or four of them at most and even though she had tried to approach them- several times in fact, they had wanted nothing to do with her.

They had been like Wishmaster as they had their own domains to keep watch over, but the big difference was that _they_ were not forced to be invisible to the real world.

Some of them had lives, short-timed families even. But it always came with a big drawback:

_They were weaker. They were softer. And they were always afraid, **of ****me****..****.**_

* * *

"_Sweetie, were not supposed to communicate to each other- were not even supposed to reveal that we exist", the woman took a short brake as she silently heaved the cart she was pushing the last few feet of the uphill, "I know that you must be thankful for the body." she sunk down on the cart as she pointed at the temporary husk I currently was wearing, 'Was she seriously implying that I would be thankful for this bleak shell?'_

"_But I'm sorry that I can't help you with anything else. This world is still unfinished but when it's done you may come back and play with it all you want." She sent me a smile, a warm one, as she flicked her hair and a sliver of green could be seen. She was probably the only being that wasn't and never would be afraid of me- at least I hoped so._

"_Who knows? You might even like it." I lifted my gaze, the eyes of the husk was weak and blurry but I could still make out the mountains of rubble and the pillars of flame._

"_You must be mistaken. I only effect whatever **living **beings that I come in contact with. This is hardly a place for the living, is it?"_

"_No, but you'll see. Whenever I chose to get my hands dirty I doesn't just go halfway through. I go all the way and you'll see- one day this place shall be crawling with carbon-based creatures, and you will be their ruler." She looked back at me, "You will be the ruler of the creatures made by **earth**, how does that sound?"_

_I only stood silent, watching the world that was slowly being built before my eyes because of my colleague's influence. After a long while I answered;_

"_Of course I can build a kingdom here. But will you stay with me if I do?" hope was betraying my words._

"_What makes you think that?!"she almost looked insulted, "You think the universe is just gonna keep building itself forever? Ha- the old man is getting weaker by the minute and if we doesn't do anything all progression will just cease," she looked back at me, knowing that her words must have hurt, "Prisma...You must promise me to never attach yourself to anything, to **anyone**. How badly it ever may hurt you need to remember the reason you were created- the reason you exist, the universe can't work without us, you know."_

_She seemed so happy as she said it but I got the message; good bye._

_So I took off. Not like she cared or so, we never cared, the only reason she would ever get up was to keep pushing her cart around. To keep building._

_**We were not supposed to care**._

_But I did do as she told me to. I built a kingdom. I made up an army of all these beings, these children whose wishes was the strongest. But she still didn't come back- somewhere inside I knew I hadn't fully believed her words and had just kept on building on the Crystal and it's inhabitants, just to see someone that wasn't afraid of me._

_'Why won't you come back? Leviah?'_

* * *

Wishmaster was snapped out of her memories as the sound of footsteps could be heard from the stair at the far side of the room.

She took a more regal pose on the throne and waited.

As Alec entered- otherwise known as Vizor because of the black vizor she always wore, she hurried closer as to approach her master. Whenever a mission was offered you had to be quick to accept, it was an honor since if you could manage to complete a mission you would gain favor by the master and respect among all the children.

Alec held the record for most successful missions, but it wasn't much to brag about since almost all children had the capacity to finish a mission successfully- Vizor had just been offered a lot more missions from the start.

She stopped at the throne and knelt, not rising until her master told her to. Wishmaster just observed the girl for a while, Alec was one of her more, interesting subjects. All others was filled with such hate, such rage for their killers- at least those that had a killer, the others just hated the world which had abandoned them. But Alec, held no such grudges.

It's ironic to think that she was sentenced to death because she was believed to be a follower of Satan... The poor girl wouldn't have hurt anybody.

Her kind but at the same time unforgiving attitude was useful for more, cautious missions, such as this one.

"Rise, Vizor." The girl at her feet did as ordered and stood at full height, looking up at her master without a word.

"Your mission," Wishmaster said as she flicked her hand and small screens with moving pictures of the young heroes of Earth showed around Alec, "Is to seek out and bring back the one called Robin- this one." The pictures all froze simultaneously and zoomed in on a boy in a red suit and black cape. Alec scowled as she studied the boy, all **children**hated super heroes, Wishmaster even encouraged them to- said they were weaker, said they didn't even try to save their kind and they were also the reason they were not allowed to roam free on the Earth's surface.

"The coordinates to his current position," another screen flicked online, "And other information that might be useful."

As the girl in red highlights studied the screens she tried to, but could not figure out the reason to her masters interest in this boy to save her life- but it was not her place to question an order.

She only turned her heel and was just about to leave for the mission, it was urgent after all, as her master once again spoke up.

"The boy already knows of us so he will be ready for you." There was an unbearable pause as the room seemed to grow colder, "But whatever happens, how hard the mission may get- **you may not hurt him. **There will be no excuse if anything happens to him, but his teammates are expendable."

For once Alec feared that her master might have tipped over the edge, but only just, as the room seemed to light up again. The creature on the throne did no longer look like beautiful crystals, rather like many, sharp pieces of glass.

"If he gets even one **scratch **you will pay for it."

The girl was almost tripped over her feet as she hurried to the stairs, Vizor did not want to invoke the wrath of her master again. But as she wandered down the steps of the staircase she could not help but to wonder something that she hadn't thought about during the whole previous conversation;

"How come a whole team is necessary to collect one boy, super or not? And what did master mean by him already knowing of us?'

Alec stopped for a second to think, 'The only way he would do that would be if master failed to... Wait! If master already tried, but that would mean-', she almost could not bear the thought of Wishmaster failing at anything, 'How can master even fail?! -She has never failed before, so how, and why? Why does she want him so much, but at the same time- why can't she convince him herself?'

The girl only stood there for a while thinking as a thought hit her, 'What if he's somehow special? Maybe reason to why master failed is the reason to why she want's him? That seems plausible... But still, what was this _reason?_'

She thought about it as she kept on walking towards the gateway, and to the team that she had kept waiting for far to long, unknowing of the shade that followed her.

"_That's right Vizor- that's the question. That is the question..."_

* * *

**And here is yet another OC- I hope you don't mind... I certainly would. Also, I have gotten more reviews! Yay! I'm so thankful to you guys- and I'm still not saying you should all review just because you've read my story. But still, if you are planning on becoming an author you should totally do it- reviews are the best! I did not think a bit of commentary could change my way of thinking so much, but what do you know, it did.**_  
_

**So thank you; KaliAnn, Karategurl13, little miss BANNANA HEAD and a revisiting Guest; YJFanYeah. Thank you so much guys! I'll keep writing- I swear! ^x^ -MB**


End file.
